Teen Titans' Reviews
by Emily Snow21
Summary: What if the Teen Titans reviewed stories? How would they review the many different pairings? Read and find out! Please R


**Yay!!!! This is a sequel(ish) to 'Fanfiction Meets the Titans'. Wow...it took me ages! So these are just reviews the Titans did/would've done (like Kole and Hotspot and stuff) on stories. Thanks to Fire-Star Studios for giving me the idea! Sorry if I forget anyone...way too many people! And I'm not doing the villains because then it'll just get ridiculous... **

**No offence to any pairings. Yes, I'm talking to you Robrae fans! :-) No seriously...no offence! **

**Warning: This story practically bashes every Teen Titan pairing that is unrealistic/I don't like! I am pleading that you don't get offended. I MEAN IT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

_Pairing: Rob/Star_

_Summary: LIKE it's like Christmas and it's like like wonderful and like rob and star like love each other like yeah! So like read! Like!!! _

TheActualStarfire: Excuse me, but why do you put the word 'like' all over the place? It is most disturbing and inefficient.

Raven: This requires extreme work and why can't you spell 'the'?!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I think this was poorly written and why would Robin say that? Seriously? He's not an idiot!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude! I don't like meat!!! Why did you say I did?!

MetalManOfTheFuture: I didn't understand a word of this!

**

_Pairing: BB/Rae_

_Summary: Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth accidentally get into a fight. When Rachel leaves, how does Gar handle it? One-shot! Please review! _

Raven: I think this was very well written and I'm glad you actually used the spacebar, unlike other people...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Wow! Nice work dude! I'm glad this didn't happen...

LeaderofTeenTitans: I like you're writing! I wouldn't mind if you wrote a Rob/star one...

TheActualStarfire: I enjoyed this immensely! You do have a way with words, my friend!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Liked it. Great job.

**

_Pairing: Rob/Rae_

_Summary: It's a cold day at Titans Tower and Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg are out...and Robin and Raven are alone. Please review!!_

TheActualStarfire: I DETEST THIS STORY AND I SHALL DO THE FLAMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Robin does not like Raven!!! :( DO YOU DO THE READING!?!? He does not, so stop writing foolish stories!

Raven: ...I think I'm going to be paranoid and perhaps stop Starfire from committing suicide.

LeaderofTeenTitans: I'm really scared now. Hopefully Starfire won't read this...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Why the flip am I giving you a review?! UGH!

MetalManOfTheFuture: AHH! This is definitely something unexpected. You might wanna watch out. Cute though!

**

_Pairing: BB/Star_

_Summary: Everyone loves hot chocolate...but do they love it as much as Starfire and Beast Boy? Review plz! One-shot._

TheActualStarfire: This is rather impossible. I do not like Beast Boy in that way! I like-oh! I should not tell you.

Raven: This is a completely crazy story! What makes you think they like each other! I know Beast Boy and he DOESN'T!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Whoa...I think this is stupid...no offence or anything...but you have a grammar mistake in every sentence! What the fudge?!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude! You got the laws of Biology wrong! Or was it Physics? Anyway, Starfire likes Robin! Speaking of that dude, he's gonna kill you.

LeaderofTeenTitans: WHAT THE!!! Excuse me!?!?!? Starfire doesn't like Beast Boy like that! SHE DOESN'T! NO WAY!!!

**  
_Pairing: Rob/Star/Red X_

_Summary: Richard and Kori Grayson are finally married and are in love! But what happens when a certain ex-criminal comes along?_

LeaderofTeenTitans: GET REDX OUT OF THIS STORY! NOW!

TheActualStarfire: I would've enjoyed this if this was one of those 'one-shots' about Kori and Richard's relationship...how I dream about it...

Raven: Nicely written! Great job! Like how you portrayed the characters.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Nice story dude. A little rushed in some places but nobody's perfect! Darn...got Hannah Montana's song stuck in my head now...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice drama...though I'm not really a person who likes drama...

**

_Pairing: BB/Rae_

_Summary: Like, hi like again!! It's like me so I'm like duh! Super! So I hope you guys like like it! Like review or like else! _

Raven: Stupid. One word to describe this piece of trash. Have you ever had an English lesson?

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! What the fudge?! But hey! You got a good choice in pairings!

TheActualStarfire: You must stop writing! This is so very, very disturbing...or perhaps learn how write better?

LeaderofTeenTitans: Um...go to school and perhaps learn some grammar. And writing skills. And maybe ways of not torturing people.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Ok, this is just getting silly.

_Pairing: Cy/Bee_

_Summary: There aren't enough Cy/Bee fics out there! This is what would happen at their wedding!_

MetalManOfTheFuture: Liked it a lot, man! You have a good taste in pairings.

TheActualStarfire: So very adorable!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I enjoyed it a lot. Great Fanfic!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Cyborg and Bumble Bee, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ha!

Raven: Nice work. Like your writing style.

BuzzingBee: Nice work, girl! I loved Bee's dress description! Amazing!

**

_Pairing: Jeri/Kole_

_Summary: There aren't enough of these stories! Please read and review! :-)_

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Wow! I love this couple! I think Jericho is very cute! Sigh...

Mute: I enjoyed it. (A/N this is writing not SPEAKING!!!)

TheActualStarfire: He he! I find Kole and Jericho oh so adorable! They must do the getting together, yes?

BuzzingBee: Wow!!! I love how you portrayed the characters! Do you really think Kole understands sign language?

TheGreenFunnyClown: They're the perfect height for each other dudes!!! Ha! Great story!

**

_Pairing: Speedy/Aqualad_

_Summary: One day, Speedy and Aqualad are alone in the tower..._

PerfectAimedArrows: What the!? HE DOES NOT LIKE HIM!!!

WaterDude: This was somewhat disturbing...no offence...BUT HE DOES NOT LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY!!!

Raven: Err....

TheGreenFunnyClown: HAHAHAH! I'm going to tease them now!

MetalManOfTheFuture: ooh...kay....

LeaderofTeenTitans: Ok...very, very freaked out...

TheActualStarfire: He he!

**

_Pairing: CRACK PAIRINGS! Kole/Robin Jericho/Star Bee/BB Cyborg/Argent Hotspot/Aqualad Raven/Kidflash Speedy/Jinx_

LeaderofTeenTitans: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

Raven: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

TheGreenFunnyClown: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

MetalManOfTheFuture: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

BuzzingBee: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

I'mOnFire: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

Speedster: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

Hex: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

PerfectAimedArrows: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

WaterDude: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

TheActualStarfire: WHAT THE FLIP!?!

Mute: WHAT THE FUDGE!?!

**

_Pairings: BB/Terra/Rae triangle_

_Summary: Terra's back! But how would Beast Boy and Raven react? Please please please please please review! I appreciate them a lot!_

Raven: I dislike this story immensely. Don't ask.

TheGreenFunnyClown: You got Beast Boy's personality all wrong! He would _not_ do that to Raven! Not in a million years!

TheActualStarfire: Do you have permission to write such personal things? And how did you know that?

MetalManOfTheFuture: A bit OOC or whatever you call it. And where the heck is Cyborg?! Has he died or something!?

LeaderofTeenTitans: Robin would not let her in so easily!

**

_Pairing: Raven/Red X_

_Summary: When Raven is on patrol, a certain criminal drops by and visits her..._

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! YOU ARE SICK!

Raven: Red X is a criminal so why would Raven like him? Seriously!?

LeaderofTeenTitans: Speaking of Red X...he needs to be put into jail...

TheActualStarfire: A very, very abnormal pairing. But I suppose you cannot get any more abnormal that Robrae, yes? (A/N Don't kill me robrae fans...that's what she'd say!!!)

MetalManOfTheFuture: Erm...the plot is kind of simple and it was only 600 words!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: So much...unexpected in my opinion.

BuzzingBee: Drama! My favourite! Make sure Beast Boy doesn't read this...

WaterDude: Hmm...I was bored to day so I guess this isn't bad. But who's Red X?

**

_Pairing: Robin/OC_

_Summary: Who doesn't like a good lemon? WARNING! Rated-M_

TheActualStarfire: I may be old enough to be required to read this but I ABSOLUTELY DESTEST IT AND YOU DO NOT HAVE A WAY WITH WORDS! How can you write such a horrid thing!? It is VERY VERY disturbing!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I think I might need to see therapy...and you might need to see a proper author!!! AGH!

Raven: Way too graphic...and a bit stupid. Are you a Mary-Sue?

TheGreenFunnyClown: ...AHHHHH! DUDE! MY EYES ARE BURNING!!! And I'm not even watching anything!!! I wanna throw up...

BuzzingBee: Why'd I click on this anyway?

MetalManOfTheFuture: This was a total accident...I don't know if I'm talking about you writing this or me clicking on this story...

WaterDude: Erm...now I know what Lemon means...

PerfectAimedArrows: Ew...why'd the heck I read this!?

I'mOnFire: Now I wish I wasn't over sixteen.

RedandBlackstreaks: Too much graphic love. Take my advice. And even though I haven't met Robin much I'm pretty sure he likes Starfire.

**

_Pairing: Speedy/Starfire_

_Summary: The Titans decide to invite Titans East over and sparks fly between Starfire and Speedy..._

LeaderofTeenTitans: I'm flaming this story! What type of couple is this!?!? They don't like each other! THEY DON'T! And where's Robin in this!? Has he died?

Raven: Not very well written. You have about fifty words per chapter. Or less. It took me three minutes to read all ten chapters. Or less!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude um...where's Beast Boy?! You've only included like two people! What the fudge?

PerfectAimedArrows: You are so dumb who-ever-you-are. You're going to die in the wrath of Robin...

WaterDude: You call this a story? More like a paragraph.

BuzzingBee: I'd say this was a waste of time but I only spent three minutes reading this.

RedandBlackstreaks: Eh...

I'mOnFire: Total garbage.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Uh...em...how do I put this nicely? Wait...I can't...sorry...

Mute: It was one way to kill three minutes I guess.

MetalManOfTheFuture: What did Robin ever to do you? Oh wait...he's gonna kill you!

TheActualStarfire: Very unlikely, my not-my-friend!

**

_Pairing: Robin/Terra_

_Summary: Terra returns! But for some reason, her eyes aren't on Beast Boy anymore..._

LeaderofTeenTitans: Very weird...I never liked Terra in that way...

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! What the fudge?

Raven: I have no idea why I read this...

TheActualStarfire: Excuse me but your wild pairing choices are rather silly and impossible.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Oooh...kay...

WaterDude: Neh...

Speedster: Interesting...

Hex: Who the heck is Terra? I thought that meant earth or something? So Robin likes Earth? Weird!

**

_Pairing: Jinx/Kidflash_

_Summary: Jinx asks Kidflash why he gave her roses that day. One-shot!_

Speedster: Nice! You got Kidflash's personality right! You are a great writer!

Hex: It was sweet! Loved it!!!

The Actual Starfire: So very sweet and adorable! Sigh...

Raven: A bit _too_ sweet if you ask me. But good writing nevertheless.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Awww...I loved it!

Mute: Very good.

RedandBlackstreaks: I loved it, love! Ha! That was corny, right?

BuzzingBee: I love romance...my favourite genre! Aww!

**

_Pairing: Robin/Slade_

_Summary: Slade is the same age as the Titans! One intense battle may lead to something unexpected...oneshot!_

LeaderofTeenTitans: Oh my gosh. WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE FLIP!?! WHAT THE FUDGE?!! Slade! GO TO HELL! (A/N Sorry for the 'rude' language)

TheActualStarfire: I was mistaken! This is even _more_ abnormal than Robrae...which is rather surprising as that couple is one I dislike very, very much!

MetalManOfTheFuture: HAHAHAHA!

TheGreenFunnyClown: HAHAHAHA!

Raven: Uhh...writing's just plain weird...the pairing's even weirder.

BuzzingBee: Wow...weird, freaky, impossible and it scarred me for life but it's so darn funny!

PerfectAimedArrows: HAHAHAHAH!

WaterDude: HAHAHAHAHA!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: ...

Mute: :-0!!!!

RedandBlackstreaks: Is this possible? Robin hates that dude...

I'mOnFire: I wonder how Robin would react to this?

**

_Pairing: Hot/Gent_

_Summary: Robin invites all the Titans round at Titans West's Tower for Christmas. What happens when Argent and Hotspot stumble under the mistletoe?_

RedandBlackstreaks: Aw...cute! I love mistletoe! You're great at writing, love!

I'mOnFire: Um...who's Argent? I've never met her...

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: He he! I love fluffy stuff! Hey...would you mind writing one for Kole/Jericho? I'll review on that!

Mute: Short but sweet!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Enjoyed it I guess...

TheActualStarfire: How I love the mistletoe! A wonderful way of starting the relationships!

Raven: Good. Well done. You got Raven's personality right! Some people just can't do that...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Nice one, dude!

**

_Pairing: Speedy/Terra_

_Summary: Terra returns and was hoping to find Titans West. By accident, she comes across Titans East who take her in out of kindness. Slowly, Terra is attracted to a certain boy..._

PerfectAimedArrows: ??? Who the heck is Terra?!

WaterDude: Ook...I would say something about the story but I have no idea who Terra is.

BuzzingBee: Isn't Terra that girl who broke BB's heart? Or something..

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Well...

TheActualStarfire: How do you know such things? Are you the stalker?

**

_Pairing: Jericho/Raven_

_Summary: AU. In a mystical universe, a young sorceress needs a hair from a mute person for her potion to kill the whole of Azarath. But what happens when the boy refuses...and they start to learn things about each other? FINISHED!_

Mute: This is very confusing...and a bit impossible if you ask Jericho...

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: How...how...AHH! Why did I read such a silly story? This is a flame if you don't know! Jericho and Kole forever!

Raven: ...I would say 'Great writing!' but I'd be lying.

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDEEEE! What is with you?! RAVEN AND JERICHO HAVE NO CONNECTION!

TheActualStarfire: Hmm...I do like the idea but Raven is not evil! She a very good person and stops evil in case you did not know.

LeaderofTeenTitans: I didn't understand all the sorcery stuff...it has nothing to do with the Teen Titans....

MetalManOfTheFuture: ...it was okay.

BuzzingBee: It was a bit OOC if you don't mind me saying.

**  
_Pairing: Cyborg/Jinx_

_Summary: What if Cyborg refused to go back to Titans Tower? What if he stayed at the school? What if Jinx and Cyborg started going out? Please Read and Review! _

Hex: Ha! Very impossible! You're really stupid :-)

Speedster: What the?! DUDE! Don't you know the meaning of a good pairing?!?

TheGreenFunnyClown: Kind of boring. I wasn't in it.

Raven: The characters were portrayed nicely but...you need to put a bit more excitement.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: It was okish...

TheActualStarfire: You only included the villains apart from Cyborg and Jinx. Did you not know Jinx is one of the good people now? You need more characters perhaps to make this story slightly more exciting to pursue.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Not bad...but not too good either. And Robin wouldn't let Cyborg off so easily!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Man...y'all think of weird pairings! Cyborg would rather stay with the Titans...

**

_Pairing: Robin/Jinx_

_Summary: An accident in battle may lead to some weird but romantic consequences...robjinx! Not enough of this pairing! Read and review! No flames!_

Hex: Did you say no flames? Tough, I'm flaming! This was very weird and I personally think Robin's an idiot since he's still hasn't asked Starfire out yet!

LeaderofTeenTitans: ...this is encouraging me to go to therapy...

TheActualStarfire: No, no, no! Why are there so many hurtful pairings? So very self-esteem depleting...

Raven: Uhh...a bit too romantic in the wrong ways.

Speedster: AHH! It burns! Help! Please! Delete this story for everybody's health! Jinx does not like ROBIN! She likes Kidflash! It's obvious!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: How...interesting...

MetalManOfTheFuture: The Sonic Cannon isn't the only thing Cyborg can do!

BuzzingBee: Hmm...I would say that it wasn't bad but all of what Robin did seemed totally deliberate!

**

_Pairing: Robin/Speedy_

_Summary: Slade comes back at attacks Titans East so Titans West go over to help. What happens if two boys suddenly fall for each other? Rated for Slash. _

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! This was very weird...but funny! Ha ha! Robin's soooo gonna die!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I think I've died and gone to hell! Why did you torture me with this rubbish!?!

MetalManOfTheFuture: I'm scarred for life now.

TheActualStarfire: Oh X'hal! This is cruel punishment for my well-being!

Raven: I'm kicking myself for reading this.

PerfectAimedArrows: WHAT THE...!

WaterDude: I can't...say...anything...

BuzzingBee: You kind of didn't include the characters well and I'm pretty sure Robin isn't gay even though he wears tights. No offence to gays or anything...

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: How...how...unusual?

Mute: ...

RedandBlackstreaks: Nice one, love. You probably destroyed Robin's and Speedy's sanity!

I'mOnFire: Ehh...

**

_Pairing: Rob/Cy_

_Summary: A oneshot for my two favourite guys! May be expanded. Please review._

TheActualStarfire: I should forbid myself from reading this but my curiosity got the better of me and I extremely regret it.

LeaderofTeenTitans: What do you people have against Robin!?

MetalManOfTheFuture: So now I know what's like to be the victim...

Raven: Right...well, you could've included more detail and slightly more sanity.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Package for you! Here's your sanity you ordered...wait sorry, this was for someone else! Haha! I crack myself up...

RedandBlackstreaks: Love, perhaps you should take my advice and stop writing.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Um...it was quite boring, too much talking about random stuff.

Mute: Trying to stop myself from saying something mean...

**

_Pairing: Rob/BB_

_Summary: Robin and BB are training one day...and...this is what happens...ONE-SHOT_

LeaderofTeenTitans: Yet again...I'm abused by stories! I really need to go to therapy...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude...is something wrong with your brain!?

TheActualStarfire: I am not even going to do the trying! *weeps*

MetalManOfTheFuture: Backing...away...now...

Raven: The characters are a little OOC. Oh the heck with it, it was totally OOC! Sorry about that, I don't usually talk like that...

WaterDude: Robin's paired with loads of people...

PerfectAimedArrows: Trying to forget I read this...

RedandBlackstreaks: Love, try to find an occupation other than an author.

I'mOnFire: Nice work? Uh...

Speedster: Heh...I'm forgiving myself for reading this...

BuzzingBee: I know you shouldn't judge people by their pairings...but...

Hex: Right! You better learn to write more likely pairings like Kf/Jinx or you'll be sorry!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: How...lovely? I'm trying to lie in case you didn't know...

Mute: ...

**

_Pairing: Beast Boy/Cyborg_

_Summary: There aren't enough of these fics! Short little drabbles of Cy/BB!_

TheActualStarfire: Please, what are these 'drabbles' of which you speak

Raven: Beast Boy likes Raven in case you haven't noticed! Not that's me of course...

LeaderofTeenTitans: Nice to laugh at other people's embarrassment.

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! Two guys! ALREADY! AHH!

MetalManOfTheFuture: I need to get a sick bucket...

BuzzingBee: !!! CY/BEE foreva!

Hex: How horribly disturbing. Perhaps you should use this for people in jail for their torture.

WaterDude: ...why did I read this?

PerfectAimedArrows: I'm not even going to say anything!

Speedster: Suffering brain damage...suffering brain damage...

I'mOnFire: So glad I'm not part of these pairings!

**

_Pairing: Red X/Robin_

_Summary: When Red X keeps visiting the tower and flirts with Starfire, Robin grows angry but soon realised Red X doesn't like Starfire at all...he likes someone else...Please review!_

TheActualStarfire: Red X is a villain! Why would Starfire be happy for him to flirt with her?

LeaderofTeenTitans: AHHH! Robin needs to get him in jail!!! Please! Get this torture away from me!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Perhaps this wasn't a good idea to read...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Why can't y'all put the other characters in like Cyborg or Beast Boy or Raven??

Raven: I like the descriptions but I didn't like how you used and portrayed the characters. You must include the other characters as well. And where did Terra come from?!

BuzzingBee: The descriptions were waaaaay too long! And the pairings were waaaaaaay too wrong!

WaterDude: Interesting?

PerfectAimedArrows: ...I need to see a Physiatrist!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Don't take this the wrong way, but your descriptions are a little long and boring...and the couple is a bit unexpected. Who's Red X?

Mute: Only the good descriptions were my favourite part.

Speedster: Need more action! And a little less...weirdness...

Hex: My eyes are throwing up!

RedandBlackstreaks: You've got talent. Talent to make people crazy.

I'mOnFire: Boring and who the heck is red X?!

**

_Pairing: Rae/Star_

_Summary: Starfire has no idea how to show Raven her feelings, so she tries different ways..._

LeaderofTeenTitans: This is an all time low. GAH!

TheGreenFunnyClown: This is an all time low. GAH!

TheActualStarfire: Raven and Starfire do not like each other that way...but I do suppose 'Unleash Your Imagination' is Fanfiction's motto, is it not? Perhaps I should've thought that before I made all those mean comments...

Raven: I think you got everyone's' personality right and the story is good...but I dislike the pairing. No offence or anything. At least you have used proper grammar.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Interesting...

Speedster: HOW SIMPLY DELIGHTFUL. NOT.

PerfectAimedArrows: Errr....

WaterDude: I like your writing style...but...

Hex: What makes you think this is gonna happen!?

**

_Pairing: Raven/Slade_

_Summary: SLADE IS DA SAME AGES AS DA TITANS! Raven/Slade one-shot! Warning: LEMON_

Raven: This is the only story that has frightened me. So I'm just going to say it: AHHHHH!

TheActualStarfire: What are you people thinking!? And why do you keep using 'da'? These 'crack' pairings? I wish I wasn't above the age of sixteen now...this frightened me very much.

LeaderofTeenTitans: SLADE MUST GO AND DIE.

TheGreenFunnyClown: HOW DISTURBING!! DUDE! What's with you guys! And I thought you guys were innocent!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Say WHAT!?

Hex: ...Idiots...

Speedster: This scarred me for life!

BuzzingBee: Y'all need to have some sense knocked into you.

PerfectAimedArrows: A total waste of time and sanity.

WaterDude: You should think about taking up torturing for a living.

**

_Pairing: rae/Jinx_

_Summary: Rae/jinx Raven is out on patrol until a certain pink-haired girl comes along. One-shot._

Hex: No WAY is this gonna happen! I'm going to throw up!

Raven: Raven has loads of pairings it's ridiculous.

Speedster: ...who thought up of this stupid idea?!

TheGreenFunnyClown: ...who thought up of this stupid idea?!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I seriously don't approve of your writing who-ever-you-are.

TheActualStarfire: Why has no one got any of the sense? Why not write a more wonderful pairing such as 'Robstar'? It is most adorable!

BuzzingBee: At least it isn't that long...I couldn't take much more of suffering.

PerfectAimedArrows: I didn't read this...I didn't read this...I didn't read this...I didn't read this...

WaterDude: Glad Aqualad's not the butt of the pairing.

**

_Pairing: Starfire/Slade_

_Summary: Starfire is desperate to know what's under Slade's mask._

LeaderofTeenTitans: THIS SHOULD DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! I'm going to report you to the authorities!

Raven: I'm seriously sick of these stupid pairings fans have come up with.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Duuuuudeeeess....mistake!

MetalManOfTheFuture: One can only hope that they don't die of being scarred for life so much.

TheActualStarfire: This has almost reduced me for hiding behind my pillow!

Speedster: Who the heck is Slade, by the way?

Hex: Slade! Really!

BuzzingBee: Are you TRYING to make us cry?

PerfectAimedArrows: LAMEO summary.

WaterDude: Not going to say anything.

RedandBlackstreaks: Who's Slade? I've only heard about him once. Some bad dude?

I'mOnFire: This story is giving me the impression you fans aren't good at picking pairings!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Very short and who's Slade?

Mute: SLADE!?!

**

_Pairing: Aqualad/Rae_

_Summary: Titans East comes to visit and Raven notices Aqualad..._

Raven: *smacks forehead* I'm fed up now.

WaterDude: Well...good writing I suppose, but a bit unlikely. Aqualad doesn't brag that much!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Why am I eating meat? AND DUDE! BB/Rae foreva!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Better than some pairings I know...

TheActualStarfire: This was rather sweet but I prefer bb/rae if you don't mind.

BuzzingBee: It was ok...but since when did Bumble Bee go out with Aqualad?

PerfectAimedArrows: Speedy doesn't go out with Bumble Bee!!!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Not bad I suppose. A bit short and slightly boring if I must say.

Mute: It was good.

RedandBlackstreaks: Very cute, love! Well done! Some of the decent stories around here...

I'mOnFire: Neh. Boring.

**

**The End**

**Well, after writing this, I was wondering if I should make a story where people ask for the Teen Titans to review their stories (real stories) and yeah...but I dunno because I don't know if I have time to read so many stories! So tell me if you want it or not! I didn't include all the pairings because that would take ages! Sorry if I didn't add all of the pairings. I did actually have lots of pairings up but I knew lots of them were minor so I didn't do them. So don't review yelling: "You missed out so and so!" if it's only a minor pairing! I'm really sure I've got all the major pairings!**

**Sorry if I put 'I' anywhere. As in 'I' for the Titans are talking about themselves when they should be using third person. Heh...really hard to not do that...**

**So, as always please review! I am seriously obsessed with Fanfiction and Teen Titans...**


End file.
